


Change of Dress

by solarift



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Professor Eggsy Unwin, Snarky Merlin, Student Harry Hart (nontraditional)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Harry Hart, 50 years of age, never actually graduated from university. So now he's being sent back to school - did he mention he's 50? - to take the one class that will have him officially completing his degree in Humanities and Lit at Oxford (Harry doesn't see why Merlin won't just magic his records like he does for all of Harry's missions- Wait. No, scratch that, he knows exactly why Merlin is doing this; he's an absolute wanker). </p>
<p>However, on the first day of class Harry comes to the startling realization that Eggsy Unwin- Professor Unwin - will be the one teaching him for the semester. And Harry should really not be checking out his more-than-half-his-age professor! (complete with manip fanart!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Dress

He’d arrived to the first day of class ten minutes prior - _Surprisingly_ , Merlin had grumbled scathingly in his ear. _Purely by accident I assure you_ , Harry muttered back - and after finding a seat he idly watched the rest of the students file in, all just barely of legal drinking age, he’d wager. 

If their youthful appearances didn’t give away their age then the fact that they all quieted down/ tripped over themselves the moment they caught sight of Harry as if… as if they were toddlers that had just been caught doing something _naughty_ by an adult… well, that was a far better indicator. Some of the braver ones even nodded at him as they passed where he was seated to find a spot higher up in the stadium seating.

Harry kept his composure as he returned polite nods when they even greeted him. Which was strange in and of itself; he didn’t remember students being so friendly with others they clearly didn’t know. He also refused to be cowed by children barely having left their mother’s tit.

_It’s because you’re old, that’s why they’re looking at you_ , Merlin supplied his opinion in Harry’s ear, rather unhelpfully.

Harry wanted to shoot something silly but kept his wits about him lest he unintentionally give Merlin more ammo to use against him at a later date.

It was already 8:59 a.m. and the professor - a “Professor Eggsy” the syllabus reminded him - had yet to enter the lecture hall. One of the students got up from having his head on the desk, a book propped up to make it look like he was lazily reading the text they’d been assigned to bring to class. The young man- dirty blond hair, sharp jawline, green bay eyes- looked around, chuckling at something someone said behind him as he walked up to the front and pulled on the project screen to get it to retract back into the ceiling. It did and it seemed the professor had been in before any of the students, for on the board was:

**_WELCOME TO A CLASS THAT  
DOESN’T OFTEN DEAL WITH MATH  
(mental abuse to humans)._ **

“Oh! Also!” the young man started to write on the chalkboard with vigor.

 _A teaching assistant perhaps?_ Harry frowned, wondering if he should speak up about this lack of respect when the man turned around, giving the class a clear view of the graffiti he’d just scrawled on the board:

Professor… Unwin? Harry looked down at his syllabus. Eyebrows pinched he looked back up. Wait, Eggsy?

 _Huh, Lee’s boy_ , Merlin murmurs in his ear.

Harry huffed, replying under his breath, “I was able to ascertain that without your commentary.”

_Where’s the fun in that? Look at that, the girl to your left is giving you a look. Who talks to themselves unless they’re a nutter-_

Harry smiled politely at the young woman before removing his glasses, replacing them in the breast pocket of his Kingsman standard suit. 

“Alright, guys, as you might have noticed I am Professor Unwin, but _please_ call me Eggsy. _Egg-sy_. Not Eggy, not Egg. _Eggsy_. Yes, I might one day tell you how I got that nickname but today is not that day. Now-” the young man- Harry’s _professor_ \- went on to speak in depth about the schedule for this semester.

Christ, Eggsy Unwin? Lee’s son, whom Harry had last seen when the boy was… maybe six years old? When he’d had to deliver the news to his mother of her husband’s death. That was seventeen years ago; Eggsy had to be- what, 23 now? And here Harry had been worrying about being an older, non-traditional student.

This was definitely not helping any of how out of his element he was feeling. On top of that he’d also mistaken Eggsy as a T.A. just a moment ago when there had seemed to be no hide nor hair of the professor, just a young man, a boy really- who _has_ to be half Harry’s age, at least. 

The rest of class passed with little more embarrassment as Eg- no, Professor Unwin, Harry had to maintain a boundary of some sort lest he let his mind wander to what color the young man- professor’s eyes really were- as Professor Eggsy (alright, fine, he’d compromise) had everyone write down the upcoming novel they’d need to acquire by the next class.

“Also,” Professor Eggsy added, “the first person to hand in an essay or homework assignment without the correct use of affect and effect will be failing this class. Effectively.” He smiled in a way that Harry assumed most students would take seriously, as most of them looked immediately terrified. Harry smirked.

“Right! Well, that’s class dismissed then!” the professor hollered. Everyone began packing up.

Well, at least things hadn’t ended on more of an embarrassing note than Harry’s own secret pride. Though he was sure to catch shit from Merlin when he returned to HQ.

“Um, excuse me, sir- Uh, you in the pinstripes!” a voice pulled Harry from his thoughts as he froze in the doorway, just barely having escaped. He hoped there had been someone else in the class that the Professor was beckoning back.

Harry turned around warily. Shit. No, it definitely seemed luck would not be on his side today. The professor, Call-me-Eggsy, was indeed looking at him as the rest of the class spilled out of the room, leaving only the two of them.

Eggsy seemed a bit more surprised that they were alone in the large room now, more so than Harry was at having been asked to stay after class. _Wonderful, now I’m feeling like the one that’s done something naughty._

“Hi,” the man stammered. “Hello, I’m Eggsy- er, Professor Unw- Eggsy! No, you can call me Eggsy!”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Harry said stupidly, tongue heavy in his mouth as he took in the details of Eggsy’s face that he hadn’t noticed before from his seat.

“Oh, yeah, right, course, heh,” he replied, green eyes wide and he chuckled. “But I saw you from over there,” he pointed to the front of the class where he had paced during the lecture. 

Harry remained silent - because _Christ_ , he had noticed Eggsy himself; it probably wouldn’t be beneficial to anyone if he were to start flirting with his professor - and simply raised his eyebrows curiously. 

“And I thought I saw you- I mean, it seemed like you were wondering why everyone was starin’ at you.”

Harry nodded minutely.

“Still don’t know why, do ya?”

Harry stared for a moment before Eggsy grinned devilishly at him. _Why this cheeky little-!_ “I- No,” he admitted quietly.

“They thought you were the professor, or maybe part of Administration; ’s why you were getting all the looks and side-eyeballed. Though it could also be because of how well you wear that suit-! I- I mean, you just look a bit overdressed to be a student, even a non-traditional like you,” Eggsy said, blushing attractively.

_Shit_ , Harry cursed himself, that’s not a thought he should be having right now.

“So,” he began.

“So, maybe under dress next time?” Eggsy tried.

“And by under dress-” Bugger, now Harry was pinking up. He coughed into his hand to hopefully hide it.

Eggsy was grinning again, “Well, ya know, preferably-”

“ _Unwin!_ ” a voice cut in, to which Eggsy actually groaned under his breath. He gave Harry an apologetic look before turning to the man frowning at them from the doorway.

“What can I do for ya, Charlie- sorry, _Mr._ Hesketh?”

Harry recognized the name and quickly excused himself, vowing to dress a bit more underwhelming next time.

\- - - -

When the next class came:

Professor Unwin got so distracted and stuttered so hard he dismissed everyone early save for Harry; this time he asked if the man could dress in something less attention catching.

Like what? Harry had asked.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God for inspiring people like hartwinorlose! xD Our random talks have helped me start writing such random things! I miss doing that! So thank you dah-ling! Posted from my tumblr (which you should totally visit me at [here](http://solarrift.tumblr.com/)!!)


End file.
